The present invention relates to the field of container logistics.
Such containers are for example pouches containing biological products such as blood products (pouches of primary blood, plasma, platelets, red blood cells, etc.) or cellular engineering products (stem cells, etc.), or drug pouches such as chemotherapy pouches.
The logistics of such containers require not only guaranteeing minimal exposure of the containers to a relatively high temperature, but also guaranteeing the confidentiality of certain information.
Indeed, for certain biological products, laws require a maximal exposure time of the containers to a temperature greater than −4° C. This maximum time is set in Europe at 2 hours and 30 minutes by a directive.
Regarding confidentiality, as an example, the patient for whom the container is intended in case of transfusion is not public information. There is therefore cause to develop a method making it possible to prevent an unauthorized person from collecting all of the information relative to the containers easily.
There is therefore a need for a method for managing at least one container containing a biological product allowing fast processing of a set of containers while allowing protection of the data associated with the container.